Jingu Genji
Jingu Genji (源氏 神功) is an Imperial Guardswoman from the New Empire of Japan. She is the sister of Tenno Sugihito. Like the Tenno and Alexander Macallan, she also has a Drookian name: Dona Macallan but prefers to use her Japanese name like her twin brother. Early Life Jingu was born the House of Genji, also known as the Tenno's Imperial Family. Her father was the Tenno of the Nippon Sub-sector at the time and his mother was a retired Imperial Navy officer. When Jingu's grandfather, the governor-general of the Nippon Sector died, his father became the successor. Jingu was never considered as a potential heiress for only males can be a Tenno. Jingu attended Saint Celestine's school in planet Tokyo, taking education under the Imperial Creed like brother. The school was attended by children of nobles and was considered one of the best schools in the Sector. She developed a rash personality at the school, taking approaches to solve her problems directly. Military Career Jingu's Imperial Guard Regiment was destroyed during an Ork uprising in Cumae. The remnants of the regiment was merged with a larger Regiment from a different planet. She was forced to adopt their custom includings their uniform as a result. She was not able to respond to the Chaos invasion of the Nippon Sector due to the Regiment fighting elsewhere, this time in the Siege of Bosphorus. Returning to the New Empire of Japan Jingu was kept in the dark regarding the fate of her home-sub-sector until recently. She received the news that her brother is now governing the Sub-sector and there is an ongoing inspection by a High Lord of Terra. She returned to her home to see the Sub-sector for herself. She shortly joined her brother's delegation to Equestria. Personal life As far we know, Jingu was not favoured by neither her father nor grandfather to succeed. They had the assumption that she would not be fit as the heiress. They have urges her to conform to tradition, developing her tomboyish and quick to anger personality.She joined the Imperial Guard as revenge against her father, hoping to make him regret that she will die off-world. That was deemed unnecessary as he died before her. Jingu's love life is extremely notorious for the disproportionate death-rates of her partners. After her rise to leadership however deaths became less-likely. She began a relationship with Colonel Heinrich Karius, commander of the 3rd Letztehoffnunf Tank Division after acquanting with him after the Great Leap. Wargear Jingu is mostly armed with weaponry of the Imperial Guard. As officer however, she is expected to supply her own weaponry. She gathered herself a number of wargear to her personal arsenal. Carapace Armour When in battle Jingu wears a carapace armour purchased after graduating from the officer's academy. The armour cannot be pierced by a pulse-shot or standard bolt round easily but anti-armour rounds or stronger weaponry such as kinetic and laser cannons can still pierce the armour. Due to becoming tiring to wear in extensive battles, the carapace armour is only used in the battlefield. Elsewhere she wears the inferior flak armour under her uniform. Chainsword A common close-combat weapon among officers serving the Imperial Guard. Made to tear away unarmoured flesh and less-effective against armoured opponents. Custom Equestrian .44 Magnum The customised .44 Magnum was purchased at Equestria's Ironshod Firearms. The magnum is embedded with anti-recoil gems and an incendiary gem, enhancing it's already formidable strength. The magnum has also been modified further with a heavy frame and a scope. Honours Yokosuka Army Officer Academy Graduate - Nippon Sub-sector Aenean Star - Imperium of Man Bosphorus Star - Imperium of Man Honourary member of the Maroon Army - Azerothian Union Gallery Category:New Empire of Japan